Perdidos en la tormenta
by Demona 0
Summary: El juramento ha sido realizado, el destino ha sido sellado por lenguas ígneas, la voluntad del lord será cumplida... pero aún así a Bella aún le queda algo por demostrar


_Si me preguntarais por qué escribo fanfiction no sería capaz de daros una respuesta coherente pero os puedo asegurar que no existe ánimo de lucro en ello puesto que los personajes pertenecen a J.K _

**PERDIDOS EN LA TORMENTA**

Y tras la calma de secretos supuestamente desvelados estalló la tempestad pero Snape estaba demasiado absorto como para percatarse de la paradoja mientras se diluía entre el vino de elfo y la seguridad de saber que el final era inminente porque cada jugador había deslizado sus piezas por el tablero, posicionándose. Las estrategias estaban forjadas; cada líder anudó fidelidades, entrenó a sus ejércitos y depositó esperanzas en héroes demasiado niños o en la tranquilidad de supuestas inmortalidades. Desde la tierra de nadie- en la que Snape es dueño y señor- todo se ve mejor; el límite al borde de abismos de lealtades conforman atalayas desde las que otear los eternos errores en los que se empecina cada adalid, las piedras sobre las que tropiezan una y otra vez a lo largo de los años y la muerte, sus debilidades y flaquezas. Como soldado acostumbrado a traspasar las barricadas de cada bando era consciente de los jirones de alma que quedaban atrapados en las alambradas pero aquella noche la apuesta había sido demasiado alta. Descubrió rupturas en la tela de araña que con paciencia infinita había tejido para sobrevivir. Hilos plateados que se quebraron por las lágrimas de una sola mujer y sin embargo no le importó, estaba demasiado cansado para recrear el mito de Penélope, aceptaría lo que el destino le deparara… y este anunció su llegada con tenues golpes de aldababa

Ahí estaba ella esperando ante la puerta como un presente que la tormenta había depositado ante su umbral. Parada- esperando con la respiración agitada y los ojos hundidos oscurecidos por espectros nocturnos- parecía una niña perdida entre los laberintos de Spinners End. Verla así, desvalida, casi le hace olvidar a quién tenía delante, a la más peligrosa guerrera de las filas de la oscuridad, poderosa, impredecible. No se preguntó por qué había vuelto, no fue capaz de plantearse lo absurdo de la situación porque su inmovilidad le inquietaba más que sus anteriores preguntas capciosas, que su eterna sospecha. Con ella siempre quedaba un enigma por resolver, una parte de su voluntad que se debía a una fe fanática que solo ella comprendía, por eso quiso hacerla volver y con la suavidad con la que despertaría a un sonámbulo susurró un nombre que bien podría ser un adjetivo_"Bella"._ Su mirada perdió la calma del ojo del huracán para brillar con esa locura astuta que tanto la caracterizaba.

Un paso hacia la luz mortecina de la entrada y su boca roja como un pozo de sangre atrapó la suya en un beso de saliva y furia, posesivo, doloroso. Por instituto quiso alejarse de aquellos labios que le absorbían con el ímpetu de una dementor pero ella ancló las uñas en su espalda cercándole, atrapándole en su aroma depredador, en la calidez del hielo fundiéndose.

Y por primera vez en demasiados años Snape se permitió el lujo de dejarse arrastrar por la perdición, por el inconfesable deseo de que fuera otra la que surcara de caricias su cuerpo, por el vértigo de saber que estaba cometiendo un terrible error, uno más en una lista demasiado larga, y no hacer nada por evitarlo.

El crujido del desvencijado sofá- o tal vez el de sus conciencias- fue ahogado entre gemidos y letanías murmuradas"_La escogió a ella, no a mí; la-escogió-a-ella-no-a-mí" _hasta que las palabras dejaron de importar y se besaron dejando ruinas y destrucción a su paso, se buscaron con hambre en los dedos, se dolieron incitándose a caer al fondo del abismo entre piel y sudor, perdiéndose en la humillación que significa adentrarse en el infierno del otro y reconocer la igualdad de los opuestos. Espía y vasallo fiel dos seres malditos: él por la alquimia de sangres -fruto de un amor venenoso, voraz- que le convertía en un príncipe sin reino al que pertenecer; ella como una Casandra derrotada por clamar su traición y no ser creída. Náufragos sin verdaderas lealtades a las que aferrarse mientras la tempestad asolaba la ciudad

Y tras la tormenta llegó la calma y los rencores y el arrepentimiento y la sospecha revueltas entre las ropas que se apresuraron a recoger para cubrir la ignominia de haber necesitado consuelo y olvido, con la inquietud de intuir que se habían salvado y condenado al mismo tiempo. No se miraron, no hablaron, no hicieron nada que pudiera desencadenar una miríada de preguntas para las que ninguno podía ofrecer respuestas. La única despedida fue el azote de la puerta, nada más y Severus - aún borracho del tacto de mujer, del olor a sexo, a pecado reciente y todavía caliente, que flotaba entre polvo y libros raídos- volvió a su soledad mientras la vieja casa gemía hinchada por la lluvia, por el lastre de tener que albergar un secreto más.

Casi amanecía cuando Snape se refugió en su cama de sábanas rehechas y solo en ese instante, entre las penumbras previas al sueño- cuando la mente está más lúcida- fue capaz de descomponer los momentos de aquella noche eterna para recrearse en los detalles: en los ojos increíblemente azules de Narcisa, en la súplica de su voz, en las lenguas ígneas que rodearon sus muñecas, en la tormenta de violencia infinita, en Bella … y ahí la memoria quemó: sus manos enredadas en su melena todavía húmeda, la caricia peligrosa de un mordisco en su clavícula, las palabras susurradas al oído:_ "La escogió a ella, no a mí; la-escogió-a-ella-no-a-mí", _una y otra vez hasta que todo sonido se diluyó en el pacer y mecido en su arrullo el sueño comenzó a envolverlo hasta que con una claridad casi dolorosa las piezas encajaron de tal manera que un escalofrío despertó su conciencia : _"La escogió a ella" _ycomprendió el significado no oculto de esas palabras _"La escogió a ella, no a mí"_ el grito de auxilio resonando desde los ecos de la locura de Bella, _"La escogió a ella, no a mí" _la confesión tácita de una trampa;_ "La escogió a ella, no a mí"_ el descubrimiento de que –¡Oh Merlín!- Voldemort conocía sus anhelos, su más intimo secreto, su única debilidad;_ "La escogió a ella, no a mí"_ la sospecha confirmada de que había utilizado a Narcisa para que aceptara dejarse atrapar por el juramento inquebrantable; _"La escogió a ella, no a mí"_ la extravagancia de Bella celosa por la misión encomendada a su hermana y su insólito desafío a las órdenes del lord para probarse a si misma como mujer; _"La escogió a ella, no a mí"_ la certeza de que una vez más les había condenado a todos

* * *

_Tenía muchas ganas de terminar esta historia. Me ha gustado el manejar a dos personalidades tan dispares como pueden ser Snape y Bella pero aún así la pareja tiene una tensión y un morbo difíciles de superar_


End file.
